Running
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Running" the song isn't mine it belongs to Evermore and whoever their record label is. It is used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This song fic probably takes place before the movies.

Running

Too many words, too many lies  
I can't quite see the truth  
when I look into your eyes  
I feel I could, and I know I should  
step away, turn around  
let me feet hit the ground

Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

He had been in her house before to leave presents, but this was the first time he was here for something else. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. She was still the huntress and he still the prey, but he hoped that she wouldn't do anything today. He had made sure that there were no sweepers outside before he had let himself inside. He heard the door unlock and hid in the shadows. It was now, or never he thought. He saw her throw the keys on the counter and then he stepped forward.

"What are you doing here, Jarod? What makes you think I won't call the sweepers to take you back?"

"Please hear me out, Miss Parker."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Go ahead."

"When we were children we had many adventures together and we talked and you gave me my first kiss. You had my heart then and I loved you since that day and I still love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what love is?"

"Of course, Miss Parker."

"How could you, you've never had love in your life."

He could feel his heart being broken by her cruel words.

"I love you, Miss Parker. Why can't you believe that?"

"You're a liar, Jarod. Always have been."

"What lies have your father been telling you?"

"Nothing Jarod, just nothing."

"Do you love me?"

"No, Jarod. I don't."

He looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth, but he couldn't see if she was, or not. He couldn't believe that he said he loved her and she crushed him. His heart was breaking. He wanted to run right then, but he still had some more words to say.

You don't need a broken heart  
to know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes, yeah  
We don't need to be deceived  
to know a lie can be spoken  
We don't have to learn everything twice

I don't know, I really don't know  
if this castle in the sand  
is strong enough to stand  
Clouds come down, clouds come down  
I feel I could, and I know I should  
step away, turn around  
let me feet hit the ground

"Can't you open your eyes to the truth that I love you. Open your eyes to the lies that your father had been telling you about me. Open your eyes to the truth to what the Centre does. You and I could have a happy life and we could run away from all of this and lead happy lives together. I know that at first it will be hard, but we can be strong and it will survive. I know it can. Our love will be strong enough. Please give us a chance."

"You want me to go run away with you?"

"Yes, so we can give our love a chance."

"My eyes are open Jarod and I know that I don't love you. Now get out before I call the sweepers to take you back to the Centre."

Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

You don't need a broken heart  
to know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes, yeah  
We don't need to be deceived  
to know a lie can be spoken  
We don't have to learn everything twice

Cos i know how it feels  
All the pain is so real  
Cos you sink and you drown  
'til your feet hit the ground

Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

Cos you don't need a broken heart  
to know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes, yeah  
We don't need to a TV show  
to tell us which way to go  
We just need to do what we know

He looked at Miss Parker in the eyes and still he couldn't find out if she was telling the truth, or a lie. It was like a knife was stabbed in his heart and it hurt. It hurt bad. He turned away and walked out the door. After he was outside he took off running. He just couldn't stop. He was running away from the pain, away from her and her cruel words.

The End.


End file.
